I Never Stopped Loving You
by wickedozgirl
Summary: Chenzel oneshot. Idina and Kristin haven't seen each other for a LONG time. What will happen when they reunite? Rated T for a bit of bad language :P


**A/N: I'm glad you liked my first fic (which was also Chenzel). Here's another :) And for the story's sake, let's say that Idina and Taye weren't married until about 2007 and got divorced about 2 years later :) This, obviously, did not actually happen! :P**

**And I don't own Idina and Kristin (however much I wish I did!) Or Wicked, either :(**

As Idina was belting out the last note of Defying Gravity, for the first time ever she looked down into the front few rows of the audience in New York, with the New York Philharmonic behind her. For a moment, she thought she was dreaming.

"It couldn't be..." she thought. "Kristin? Here? No way!"

But she could have sworn she saw a blonde head in the front row bobbing at the level where most people's shoulders were, a huge smile on the woman's face and a look of complete pride and adoration. Idina turned away, looking up to the balcony with tears threatening to cloud her vision. Amazingly, she managed to not let them spill, which was more than she could say for over half the people in the audience.

Idina and Kristin had not spoken in about six years. That fateful night when Idina won the Tony award for Wicked, rumours were flying that the co-stars were at each other's throats over the award. Of course, this was not the case. Idina and Kristin loved each other. They were best friends, sisters and occasional lovers. After the Tonys, Kristin stayed at Idina's apartment, which was not an uncommon occurrence. What happened there, however, was very unlike them.

"_Idina?" asked Kristin quietly._

"_Mmmmm?"_

"_Why did you invite Taye to the Tonys tonight? I thought you were just friends..."_

"_Oh. Well about that, Kris... Don't be mad at me, please?" pleaded Idina._

"_Oh god. Oh my god. You're cheating on me! What the FUCK, Idina? How the fuck could you do that to me?" screamed Kristin, jumping up from the couch where they had been watching a movie and knocking the bowl of popcorn onto the floor._

"_Kristin, please. It's not possible for me to be cheating on you, it's not like you're my girlfriend! So we fooled around in bed a few times, that doesn't mean that we're officially dating!"_

"_Idina, you're such a fucking bitch! Did you even consider my feelings when you started fucking Taye? Or did you just forget about me like I'm some little slut, not even worthy of being your girlfriend? I thought you felt the same way as I did, I didn't think we needed to say it out loud for it to be official!" She stormed towards the door, grabbing her coat angrily. "Don't bother calling, I don't want to talk to you."_

_Idina broke down in tears as she watched her blonde best friend, who now hated her, walk out the door. She called after her, but Kristin just stuck her middle finger up over her shoulder then slammed the door to Idina's apartment, making the windows rattle. That was the last time Idina ever saw Kristin..._

Until now.

Idina smiled and laughed, waving goodbye to the thousands of fans in front of her, but only making eye contact with the beautiful blonde who was definitely standing there with tears in her eyes, applauding loudly for her ex-lover. The brunette rushed offstage, quickly accepting the compliments thrown at her before pushing past everyone, anxious to get back to her dressing room. She had just finished changing out of the beautiful white gown when a timid knock on her door interrupted her thoughts of Kristin.

"Come in!" she called to the unknown person outside the dressing room.

The door slowly opened, and a head poked through the crack. A beautiful, blonde head.

"Idina? You were awesome hon, I'd forgotten how amazing your voice is."

All Idina could focus on was the fact that this woman standing in front of her, a full five inches shorter, was really Kristin. Kristin Chenoweth. _Her_ Kristin.

"Oh my gosh, Kristin! What... what are you doing here? I haven't seen you in six years!" All of a sudden, Idina found the anger hidden deep inside of her. "Kristin, how the fuck could you do that? I loved you, I really did! Taye meant nothing to me, but you went and accused me of cheating on you! Which, like I said, wasn't even a valid point because we weren't dating, but even if you had been my girlfriend, you still wouldn't have been right, because I didn't go and fuck Taye and forget all about you!" She took a deep breath, about to continue with her rant, but Kristin silenced her by throwing her arms around the taller woman's neck and kissing her with everything she had. Idina resisted for a split second, caught between her anger and her quickly returning love for the blonde woman, but almost immediately stopped fighting and melted into Kristin's soft embrace, kissing her back just as fiercely.

For what seemed like an hour, but in reality was only a couple of minutes, Idina and Kristin got lost in each other's arms, dredging up long forgotten memories and both remembering the smell and touch of the other woman.

After they pulled away, Kristin was the first to speak. "Idina," she said. "I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry. I jumped to conclusions that night and didn't let you explain, and I hurt you. I was feeling a bit insecure from all the rumours at the Tonys that we hated each other, and needed reassurance, but I didn't immediately get it and I got angry. I know that's no excuse, but I'm really sorry, Dee. Can you forgive me?" Kristin finished her speech, sniffling with tears sliding down her cheeks.

Idina took one look at the tiny blonde in front of her, and her heart broke. "Kris, I love you. Of course I forgive you. Taye and I were nothing. Honestly."

"I know, I saw the articles when you guys broke up."

"Well then you'll know that the only reason I started dating him was because my mom didn't approve of me having a girlfriend. She said my dad would go crazy if he knew, so she encouraged me to start dating a guy. Then I met Taye, and we became really good friends. After you left me, we eventually got married, but I was mainly just keeping up appearances. It was a mutual break up a couple of years later when we decided it just wasn't working because we didn't love each other as a husband and wife should. I never stopped loving you, Kristin. And I never will."

Both women, with tears in their eyes, moved forward to hug each other, sharing a soft, intimate kiss that conveyed so many things that they just couldn't express with words.


End file.
